The Esperic Daughter
by Usagi Uchiha
Summary: Rena's living in LA and now she's getting dragged into something that is quite dangerous, but all she was worried about was the jam eating young man that she had spotted hiding under a bed! Prequel to "The Esperic Detective". SM/DN crossover.


_**Me: I know that I said that I would be writing my Naruto/ Sailor Moon crossover but I have had this new story in my head lately, ever since I have finished the Death Note Novel written by Nisision. So basically it's another Death Note/ Sailor Moon crossover that I have started up. It's the prequel to my story, "The Esperic Detective". Well, that's about it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, the Death Note Novel, and Sailor Moon. If I owned Death Note, L, Light, Mello, Matt, Namikawa, Wedy, Naomi, and BB wouldn't have died. If I owned Sailor Moon, Mamarou (Darien) and Chibi-Usa (Rini) would not exist.**_

_Full Summary: She left everything behind in Japan. Her mother and sibling, her best friend, her toy camera and her language, all because of her father's dream job. Thanks to that, she's living in LA and being baby-sat by a laid off FBI agent, Naomi Misora. Now she's getting dragged into something that is quite dangerous, since there have been murders happening around LA. Someday they would be known as the LA BB Murder Cases but she couldn't care less. All Rena was worried about was the jam eating young man that she and Naomi have spotted hiding under a bed! Prequel to "The Esperic Detective". Implied pairings of Beyond Birthday x Usagi and a slight pairing of Light x Usagi. Cannon pairing of Naomi x Raye. SM/DN crossover. Based off of the Death Note Novel: Another Note; The Los Angles BB Murder Cases._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**The Esperic Daughter- by Usagi Uchiha  
Chapter 1: Father Dearest!: You call that a plan?**

**Rated: T for Teen, just to be safe.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Coming up to the brick pattern apartment located in Los Angles, Rena stood at the doorstep of the apartment. The apartment had the numbers of 1313 located on the left side of the apartment's wall. Rena had pin straight long hair that was colored a light yellowish-silver. Her eyes were a deep blue with silver specks in them and her bangs were almost non existent except for a large triangle one that was zigzag tied with a light brown ribbon. Her outfit consisted of a white and black striped hoodie, an ebony colored mini-skirt, and a white crossed belt that was located loosely at her waist. She also wore white tennis shoes with black and white striped knee socks.

There with her was her father. He patiently waited for the person on the other side to open the door to let him and Rena to enter the apartment. As he sighed and was about to run a hand through his short shaved brown hair, a latch like sound was heard on the other side of the door and then the said door quietly opened, revealing a faint screeching noise. It was safe to say that the door needed some oil on the door's hinges.

On the inside of the doorway stood a laid off FBI agent, Naomi Misora. Taking a look at their faces, Naomi commented, "Oh you must be the Tsukinos. Please come on in". Both Rena and her father agreed and followed Naomi through the doorway and into the apartment. The apartment itself had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large kitchen area with an island, a medium sized living room, and a small laundry room. The walls were colored a pale tan and were mostly bare with the exception of a few photo frames of Naomi when she was younger and a couple of them were her with her fiancée', Raye Pember.

As Rena and her father looked at the photo frames on the walls, Naomi went to sit in the living room, taking a seat in the tan 'Ashley' couch she owned. She then called out to them that she was located in the living room and that is where she wanted to discuss the certain situation. Rena and her father slowly made their way into the living room and took a seat opposite where Naomi was sitting. Rena choose a rocking chair and began to rock back in forth as to keep herself entertained while her father choose a simple 'lazy boy' chair and sat at the edge of the seat. His frame was bent and his hands were clasped tight together. Glad that they were in the living room finally, Naomi started to speak to them.

"Mr. Tsukino . . ." she said as her speaking ceased as she was interrupted by Rena's father. "Please call me Kenji". He stated.

Naomi gave him a look of disbelief as she started to speak again. "Err Kenji. I would like to know why I am baby-sitting your 16 year old daughter?". She finished talking and raised a delicate eyebrow directed at Kenji.

Kenji shrugged and shook his head, making his black rimmed glasses to almost fall out. "As you may know, I am the new CEO of the U.S. company _**Catchya!**_, a business for up and coming photographers. I can't leave my daughter at home, no matter what age she is. Los Angles is not a happy place without any crime so I chose a baby-sitter to look after her. And what better for a baby-sitter is a former FBI agent". Kenji explained as he looked at Rena and then at Naomi.

"That's laid off FBI agent to you, Mr. Tsukino" said Naomi as she glared at Kenji for suggesting that she was a former FBI agent. She was dismissed temporarily, not forever. Well, that's what she believed anyway.

Ignoring Naomi's remark, he started to retake the conversation again. "Of course, I can't leave her at work either. So the best option was to leave her here with you. You do have an extra room to spare, right?" he asked as his vision scanned behind Naomi and saw an extra room.

"Yes, but . . . ". Naomi just was lost for words as she was being forced to take the 16 year old in.

"That's great! Rena, stay here with Ms. Naomi. I'll go fetch your suitcases". Kenji jumped up from where he was sitting and disappeared from the other's views as he went to the car that he and Rena drove to Naomi's apartment.

A couple moments of silence was apparent before Rena stopped rocking back and forth, addressing Naomi in the process. "Ms. Naomi. It's not I like the idea either. Frankly, I really want to go back to Japan. You see, my father thought it would be great for me to see different cultures and different types of photography. But I was happy in Japan and that's where I want to go, to go back to my family and to him. Since I am a minor, I really don't have a choice." Rena said quietly as she got up to see where her father was. Naomi wonder why the girl talked so much as she also went looking for Kenji. They found him in the kitchen with 5 suitcases that were located on the tiled floor.

"I brought all of your suitcases. Rena take these to your room please?" Kenji said as he pushed the suitcases towards the young blond. Rena nodded, pushing the suitcases herself with both hands and making her way into her room. Kenji took this moment to talk with Naomi in private.

"Rena's a good girl. She doesn't cause any trouble but she does eat a lot. Don't worry though, you are getting paid paid a lot for taking care of her. But one things for sure, I want to tell you that Rena is special, so I don't want you to be surprised when she levitates items in the house".

"Lev, lev, levitates?" asked Naomi as her eyes widen in shock and in fear. "What do you mean, levitates items?".

"Listen carefully. Rena is known as an Esper or Psychic if you will. She can't read minds, rest assured but she can levitate items. A child like her comes around once every 500 years. That's another reason why I need her protected and why I had to bring her to Los Angles. The president of the company that I work for wanted to take a few pictures of Rena using levitation on an object. His real plan is to expose her and her powers to the world. I plan to assist him since that is what I had to give up for me getting the CEO job. So in 5 days from now, she will be coming with me to the company" said Kenji as his true intentions were revealed.

Naomi couldn't believe this! Here she was supposed to baby-sit the girl who was lied to. All of the attention from the media and who knows what might scar the kid for life. Naomi couldn't do anything right now because she was not a FBI agent right now and she didn't have access to her other sources because Mr. Tsukino could bribe them to keep their mouth shut.

As Naomi was thinking this, Kenji gave a slight nod and then proceeded to the doorway. He then turned the doorknob, pulling the door and walked out, not even saying good-bye to his daughter. As Naomi saw his car pull out of the parking lot and drove away, she muttered to herself. "Crazy heartless old man!".

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Meanwhile, Rena looked over her room that she decorated while Naomi and Kenji talked. She brought her rabbit printed blanket and placed it over the white linen ensemble that was already on the small bed, put her clothes in the small closet and the dresser, put her chicky clock on her steel black Victorian theme night stand, and a couple of various Anime characters on the walls. She smiled to herself before she went out of her room to ask if it was ok of her to put up posters. She only found Naomi, sitting at the island on a wooden bar stool, lost in thought. Rena had figured out that her father had work to do and wasn't there anymore. She decided to tip-toe towards Naomi and stood behind her.

"Ms. Naomi, was it ok to put posters up in my room?".

At the sound of Rena's voice, Naomi leapt up out of her chair and almost bumped into the younger girl. As Naomi turned around to see the young blond, she started to reprimand Rena. "Don't sneak up on me! That's dangerous to do, unless you want to get hurt. Do you?".

Rena looked like she was about to cry as she meekly replied back to the older woman. "No Ms. Naomi. I just wanted to know if it was ok to put posters up in my room" she said as she held back a hiccup and backed away from the older woman. Naomi blinked a few times to realize that she just yelled at a 16 year old girl who didn't want to be here in the first place and that was lied to by her own father. She looked at Rena before she said, " I am sorry that I yelled at you. It's not your fault. yes that's fine to have posters up". Naomi looked at her watch and saw it was already about 10: 30 P.M. and made a suggestion. "I have to get up early tomorrow, so I suggest that we go to sleep for the time being, ok?" she asked the blond.

"That sounds about good. What a good idea Ms. Naomi". Rena said as she started to walk towards her room to go to sleep. A hand on her left shoulder stopped her, as Naomi reached out to her. "Please, call me Naomi". She then smiled warmly.

Rena smiled back and replied, "Ok Naomi!" she giggled as she skipped to her room. Naomi chuckled lightly as she slowly walked to her room. The whole apartment was silent as each person waited for the next day.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Father Dearest: You call that a plan?! end**

------------------------------------------------------

_**Me: Ok I think that's where I will stop. Did you like it? I wonder who's worst? Kenji or Ikkuko? Using Usagi for personal gains or just being plain mean? Anyway, if you haven't read the Death Note Novel, I suggest you do, it is a wonderful novel and I fairly enjoyed it. And most of you DN fans were fans before I was so I am sure you would like the novel. Also please read my other stories on my profile and also read stories by Sesshy's Mistress. Those are really good and she deserves some more reviews.**_

_Next Time: L messages Naomi on her computer stating that he needs her help solving a case and Naomi agrees but she has to take Rena with her! And what is worse is that after a while, they spot a person hiding underneath a bed! Plus, a brief flashback of Rena's life before coming to L.A., with a friendship scene!_

_**Later!**_


End file.
